Move Along
by Arashi Kei
Summary: When you love someone so blindly, do you ever see who else is watching you, wishing you could see them? TifaxVincent Chapter 3 recently edited!
1. Chapter 1

Move Along

Time has moved on, as it has a habit of doing. Life is continuing on this Planet, with no small thanks to the most courageous of flower girls. My companions and I witnessed the end of days, somehow managing to grant the inhabitants of the world safety after risking our lives for a second time against an evil I hope never to see again. Yes, we are all rebuilding. Myself included, as shocking as that sounds.

I was somehow convinced to remain in the slowly re-populating Edge with Barret, Cloud, Tifa, and the children Denzel and Marlene. As anxious as I was to return to my dwelling in the Nibleheim mansion, I realized with some relief that I was in no hurry. There would be quite enough time for roaming in my quiet solitude. Therefore, I put myself up in a small apartment. It was modest and cozy, not entirely suitable for having company… Though some people didn't seem to notice.

Cloud had a habit of dropping in from time to time, but not as often as Tifa. I'm sure not long ago I'd have inwardly grumbled at the interruption, but allowed them their visit with sparse yet polite conversation. However, I feel myself drawn… or more accurately tied to this group of people. More and more, this notion began to bother me less. It was pleasant to feel wanted in one way or another, if only as company. Living this way, I realized, was preferable.

It was no small surprise then when I found a visitor knocking at my door one rainy evening. What was odd was the time in which she came to call, and the evident distress in her merlot colored eyes. She stood in the doorway, still wearing her apron, and rubbing her arms in the chilly nocturnal shower. The woman looked as if she weren't sure she should have come. Though it was late, I noted that I didn't truly mind.

"I'm s-sorry, Vincent… Can… Can I come in?" Her teeth were chattering quietly, concealed behind tightly drawn lips.

I sighed inwardly, but gestured for the sopping woman to come in. "Please do."

She nodded her thanks and stepped in meekly, trying not to drip on anything aside from the simple doormat she stood on. "Oh, uh…"

"Wait here." I requested, and quickly made for my almost uncomfortably small bathroom for a towel. When I returned to the main room, she was staring sullenly at the floor, eyes vacant. It was then I began to believe perhaps something happened at the bar that night. Whatever it was, it wasn't just an unruly patron, for I have seen first hand that Tifa can most assuredly quell any trouble in her establishment. It must have been something more…

"Here," I offered quietly, almost gently. This surprised me, and it may have surprised her as well because her eyes flickered for but a moment with an emotion I couldn't place. It was gone with a nod of her head though, and she took it gratefully.

"I'm really sorry about the mess… And the time… I can go if you-"

"That's not necessary." I cut her off smoothly before she could have time to finish the thought. She blinked, and nodded again.

"Thank you…"

"It is not a problem." I intoned politely. She took this as a signal to sit down on one end of my couch, leaving me to seat myself in the armchair to her left. Tifa wrapped the towel tightly around herself, no longer trying to dry her clothes and hair, but trying to retain heat. Upon noticing this, I stood and silently retrieved the thick blanket draped across the back of the couch. She simply watched my movements, as if she were not sure what it was I was going to do with the large throw.

I may have been a bit distant, but I was never rude to guests if I could help it. I'm fairly sure letting her sit there and shiver would constitute a bad host and a poor friend. Friend… the use of the word was coming much more easily these days. I was even able to associate the word with Yuffie, despite her obvious pleasure when teasing myself in particular these days. Perhaps I was acting out of character by being so polite, but I was raised as a gentleman.

Tifa gave a weak smile when I draped the blanket over her shoulders, and looked up at me from where she sat. "You don't have to, Vincent…" She was referring to my fussing over her. Since it was to my house she came, she would just have to endure my hospitable fussing, and that was that.

"I am aware. But it wouldn't do to have you catch cold." Before she could even respond, I headed over towards the kitchen in the corner. "May I offer you some tea? Or coffee perhaps?"

I imagine she caught my meaning, as she nodded after a moment. "Tea, please… Thank you…" Just as I expected.

"It will be ready in a moment."

"Mm…" Was her answer as I pulled the tea from the cupboard and filled the kettle with water to boil. "I… I really don't want to bother you…" She began again. "I know how you like your peace and quiet."

"Truly, Tifa, I do not mind…" She smiled at that, while I wondered at her strange, halting statements.

"Maybe…" The tea pot began to whistle then, and I reached into the cupboard once more for two mugs. Tifa drew the blanket closer around herself as I poured the steaming water in with the tea bags. "You've always been kind that way." I raised an unseen eyebrow at that one. I'm not entirely sure it was pure kindness all the time. But part of me was glad that was the way I came across to her. She had come to me for comfort, or at least that was what I was led to believe by her fidgety and distracted behavior.

"Tell me Miss Lockheart…" I began as I set her tea down in front of her on the coffee table. "What brings you here this dreary evening?" The key was now turned in the lock of Pandora's Box. Her eyes reflected understanding. She knew I was very observant.

"… A man came into the Seventh Heaven tonight… I'd never seen him before, but he made it very apparent that he'd seen me before." I settled myself back into the armchair, holding the warm mug between my hands as I paid close attention. It was certainly one of my strong points.

She continued after a sip of her tea. "I don't know if any of us ever mentioned the other members of AVALANCHE… You never met them. They died… before you could." Tifa seemed to choke on the word. "Wedge, Biggs… and Jessie. They were like family, Barret's and mine… They were killed while trying to defend the Plate above Sector 7 in Midgar."

As she spoke, I noticed how she averted her eyes. She was right however. This was the first I'd heard of these three fallen comrades. This was likely due to the commotion after the event. Tifa drew in a shaky breath, bringing my attention back to her story.

"Anyways… This man came in tonight, and slammed his fist down on the counter…Maybe he was drunk, or just very angry… I was about to ask him to quiet down or leave, when he pinned me with this look." Her eyes softened and became unfocused. "Like he'd never hated someone so much in his entire life… As if I was the one cause of everything that ever went wrong in his life… Now that I think about it, maybe I was…"

To this I raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand. I highly doubt that-"

"He was Jessie's fiancé, Vincent." Her eyes caught mine, and I couldn't help but stare. This time, I could definitely understand the emotion dancing in her distraught eyes. It was guilt. Something I knew far too much about. Finally, she dropped her gaze back into the depths of her tea cup. "She was like a sister to me… How could I not have known she had someone waiting for her at home…?"

I sat slowly forward in my chair, mostly in an attempt to let her know I was still listening carefully. The other part of me realized suddenly that the close proximity didn't bother me the way it always had before. Before I could ponder this more, I happened to glance at her fingers turning white from gripping the mug so tightly.

"He began throwing accusations at me… The whole room went silent as he yelled, and for the first time I was powerless to stop it…" Her brows knitted together as she stared hard into the unoffending liquid. "He said, 'You terrorists should have just stayed put. Jessie's dead because of you', 'We'd have been married by now', 'You people shouldn't have encouraged her, and now she's gone while you're free to set up a new bar'…" With each comment, her voice rose and became stronger, fuller. Yet it trembled…

"Then he asked what we were plotting this time… Like Seventh Heaven would serve as another base… As if we were common criminals, trying to spread violence even now…" Tifa bowed her head then, and I placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa…" Her shoulders began to quake under my touch, but she refused to look at me. It may have had to do with her pride, and her refusal to break down and make me uncomfortable. Though I couldn't see myself feeling that way at this point.

"I could have stopped them… Could have saved them… If I'd just put an end to it sooner…" She barely whispered. My intense hearing picked it up easily, and I surprised myself by lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

"All things happen for a reason, Tifa… They chose their path as you chose yours. Without AVALANCHE, events may not have unfolded the way they did, and meteor may have crashed into the Planet without opposition." She continued to stare up at me, even as she blinked away some silent tears. However, she seemed to have calmed herself.

"I know you're right… What you say is logical, but… I don't know if I'll forgive myself…" The full timbre in her voice was still there, but the volume had faded, and she sounded resigned. Now I understood why she came to me… She sounded much like myself, many years ago.

"It is something I understand all too well." My hand dropped from under her chin and I rested my elbows on my knees, still leaning forward. Tifa continued to gaze forlornly into my own eyes, which I assumed to be empty of any emotion. It was how they usually were, at this point. But she nodded, as if she connected with me for just a moment then… Simply looking into my eyes. It made me peer closer into her own burgundy pair in confusion. Just what was it she saw?

"It wasn't just Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs… I was involved in the Plate fall that killed… God, I don't even want to think about how many…" Her face went into her hand then, as if she were trying to block the images. "All those lives returned to the Lifestream that night… But the people who caused it are still alive, moving on with life. Or so people think…"

"You should not anchor yourself in the past. It does not serve anyone to bury themselves in guilt." I was just now coming to terms with this myself. People grow tired of the melancholy of such a long ago tragedy, just as I have. Perhaps she was not ready however.

This is an experiment of sorts, and may become the prequal to 'Rain Washes It All Away'. Let me know what you think please. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Move Along: Chapter 2

As big a burden as I felt like sometimes, I began to make regular visits to Vincent's apartment anyways. Any time I needed to get some fresh air from work… or my resistant delivery man… I found myself with Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome. As silly as it sounded, even to my own ears, it suited him. Maybe as long as I added in 'Mysterious' as well. He'd just give me an odd, disgruntled look. To which my reply would be, of course, an achingly sweet smile. Oddly enough… The more time I spent around him, the more genuine my smiles became. Though he began 'hmphing' more and more around me, I just took that as a Vincent smile.

After the incident at the bar, things calmed down. Business was slow. Painfully slow. I was beginning to worry as the delivery service went downhill. I started to get calls from customers complaining it took twice the amount of time it used to. Of course… I couldn't imagine what bringing it up to Cloud would do. He became very quiet, and almost submissive. Asking if he minded taking out the garbage was like talking to a drone. I think somewhere along the line, Cloud only said what he felt I wanted to hear. I wasn't quite sure if I was just imagining things.

For a week or two, work again took over my life. However it wasn't in a good way. I took some time out to review my mounting bills and find some miracle of an idea to save my bar. Yes, it had gotten that bad. I tried to keep it to myself, nonetheless. I had myself half convinced it was just a dry spell, and I'd be on my feet again in no time. What was the point of worrying everyone? Not when things would surely turn around soon enough. Pessimism would only make things worse.

I made sure to keep the children well fed, prepared for school, and healthy. That was my main concern, and therefore where I made sure to spend the most money. I was an adult, and I could handle cutting some corners on my own behalf. I had a few discussions with my staff about their salary, which led to most of them quitting. It was what I figured would happen, considering most of them were just students working to finance their weekend partying. When my cook offered to stay, I thanked my lucky stars. I could wait tables, manage the bar, wash dishes, and clean up after closing… But not while cooking for the patrons.

What I wasn't expecting was a certain blond delivery man to stop in one night between runs. He sat down on a barstool furthest from me and kept his head down. Cloud had been away for about a week on a delivery to a remote island. Before that, he was in and out maybe twice that month. His hair was unkempt and a light blond beard was peaking out in the form of a five o'clock shadow. For a split second, I didn't even notice him. The room was almost empty, so his order got my attention quickly.

"Hey Tif… Whisky, on the rocks?" I blinked and set down the glasses I'd been washing and rinsed off the suds on my hands.

"Oh Cloud… I didn't see you come in." I smiled, but it was hollow. I bit my lip, recalling that Vincent always frowned at me if he didn't believe my smiles. Cloud said nothing though.

"Where's Clarette?" He asked, looking around. "Did you give her the night off?" My grip tightened on the bottle of alcohol and I felt a nervous blush cover my face in warmth.

"Ah… Oh, she had to quit… She's got a huge workload at school." I lied. He didn't seem to notice. Instead he nodded and took a swig of the whisky I set in front of him.

"Makes sense I guess." Cloud finally looked up at me with a half smile hanging on his lips. His eyes pierced my own, like they always did… Those azure mako-infused eyes… Even if they had lost a bit of their brightness. But they suddenly narrowed in appraisal as his gaze swept over me. I crossed my arms as my eyebrow twitched upwards for a split second.

"Something the matter? You don't remember how I look or something?" I laughed at my sad excuse of a joke. But he just stared at me, making me feel like I was the one who was a mess.

"No… You just look like you've lost a lot of weight. Are you eating okay?" That shut me up. After a second, I tried to laugh again.

"Of course I'm eating all right. I haven't lost any weight, are you sure?" Trying to sound girlish, yeah that was going to work. Cloud shook his head and reached his hand over the bar, and patted me on the cheek. I froze as he held my face.

"You're pale… And your cheekbones are showing more." He said softly, almost comfortingly. I so badly wanted it to be meant for me… But after all that had happened, I couldn't bring myself to believe that. Just laugh, and say something to ease his worry.

"I've just been busy, that's all." That's it… A little more conviction… "It's getting on towards bill time, so I pulled a few all-nighters. Think I need some sun, Cloud?" I smiled as I removed his hand from my face. I was ripping myself away from something I didn't want to… But I knew my place well enough.

"Ah…" He seemed appeased. "You're doing all right with that then?" Cloud retracted his hand and replaced it around his glass of liquor. I finally relaxed, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… As long as what I rely on is reliable still." I bit my lip slightly hoping my tone didn't give away the fact that I partially meant him, and the failing delivery service. But I also was referring to my 'faithful' patrons… Who weren't being very dependable either.

"That's good." And with that, the subject was dismissed. I was half relieved, and half disappointed. "By the way Tif… I can't give you the earnings for my deliveries this month yet. I hope that's okay." He added casually.

My voice caught in my throat for a moment. "Yeah… Yeah it's fine." I choked out, somehow convincingly. For good measure I added a little smile. The best I could manage.

"Thanks… I ran out of gas, and had to-"

"Really, nothing to worry about." He didn't have to explain to me. Things happen, right? Cloud finished the last swig of his whisky, stood, and placed a hand on the top of my head. And smiled, that quirky smile I hadn't seen in ages…

"Things will turn out. Take it easy Tifa." He walked away, and I was barely able to offer a 'goodbye' as Cloud slipped out the door. Just like that. Once I could feel air in my lungs again, and my feet didn't feel like they were nailed to the floor, I quietly walked to the door he'd just disappeared out of. I blinked a few times, staring out into that darkness as if it had snatched Cloud from me. How silly… I locked up, turned off most of the lights, and shut the bar down for the night. To the public at least.

I hadn't drank in quite some time. And I was never one to run to it when things weren't going well. But I wanted my mind to be as numb as my body felt. I couldn't afford to get wrapped up in my emotional misery when I had more important things to worry about. So, I reached for a bottle of vodka, and took a shot. I followed it with a bite into a lime slice…

* * *

After I had an accidental run-in with a certain spiky haired swordsman, I decided it would be prudent to drop in on Tifa. At first the lack of her presence went unnoticed. Perhaps she was absent due to an influx of business. The past several weeks, she had expressed her growing frustration with the sparse number of customers as of late. However… Something about my brief conversation with Cloud Strife did not sit well with me. His account of the conversation with the barmaid could have been innocent enough, but I knew I'd feel more at peace if I had a look myself.

As I neared the Seventh Heaven, I was slightly shocked that the lights didn't appear to be on. It wasn't entirely early enough to justify closing. Unless it had been one of the bar's less than profitable nights. That was an assumption I was ready to accept, but I was more than sure Tifa was still awake and moving about. She was most certainly a night owl, and operated at her fullest potential when the sun was down.

With a turn of the knob, I found the door to be quite locked. I was right after all, it must have been a slow night. However… When one portal is found to be closed, search for one in the back. In this case, I knew very well that the back door was most likely open, and I was sure of where to find it. Perhaps I should have felt like some kind of prowler… But I believe that is what I am most perceived to be, and I could justify it through my concern for a friend.

Taking a step inside the darkened bar, my heightened eyesight quickly adjusted. The only light source was the low illumination from behind the liquor bottles. From the looks of it, there was no one, and no Tifa to be found. With a sigh, I moved to take a seat on a stool to await the return of the barmaid, thinking perhaps she stepped out.

That was before I heard the sniffle.

"… Tifa?" I received no answer, but if I had heard correctly… Being careful not to make a sound, I slipped behind the bar to find a crumpled woman on the floor with long chestnut hair spilling all around her. In one hand was a bottle of… vodka I believed. Not a good sign. She was shaking, and I didn't believe she was cold. Her breaths came out in short hiccups, and she was leaned unceremoniously against her cabinets.

"Tifa…" I whispered, hoping I wouldn't frighten her. She stirred at least… I knelt down beside her and reached out to help her up. A sob escaped her lips and she scrambled towards me. Before I could react, the bottle dropped from her hand, and I felt the warm air of her breath on my cheek. I braced myself as Tifa pressed herself against me and her lips brushed against mine. My body turned to ice, then melted a half second later.

She tasted like smooth vodka and citrus… I had no way of knowing how long I was pray to her impromptu kiss, but it felt like ages. When she finally fell into a heap in my arms, one thing spilled out of her lime flavored lips along with another sob…

"Cloud…"

* * *

Hope I'm still on the right track. Let me know what you all think. Thank you so much for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Move Along: Chapter 3

I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, as adrenaline and a wave of panic swept over me. For the first time since... Well to be perfectly honest, I couldn't remember the last time I was at a loss for words and unsure of how to proceed. Logic took over, and for that I was thankful. There was an unconscious, and extremely drunk woman in my arms. First thing was first... I carefully cradled her in my arms, and lifted Tifa off the floor. It was awkward maneuvering a full grown woman from behind a bar and I was rather surprised I didn't knock any of the liquor bottles from their resting places.

With quite a bit of effort, I finally managed to find an adequate bed to set her down on. I assumed it was hers... It could have been Strife's, but I somehow concluded it was rarely used if it was indeed his. Her lips parted slightly to let a soft moan slip out. Again I could smell liquor and lime... I had an unrecognizable reaction to the scent. Reflexively, I filed the odd sensation in the back of my mind. Whether I could make sense of it at a later date was beyond me, but it was soon forgotten when Tifa's face contorted into a grimace. I frowned.

"Oh... god..." She groaned quietly. I sighed, mostly to myself. _'What a bother...'_

"Tifa... I need you to sit up." Her eyes fluttered open slightly, seemingly surprised that she wasn't alone the way she last remembered. Tifa shifted miserably, trying to get a better view of who had intruded on her private brooding session. Her eyes peered up at me as I frowned upon her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked lucidly. I could tell she was having difficulty stringing words together properly. It was very apparent the way her eyes were glazed over, all the while slowly moving from random object to random object. Even her balance was completely off center, and I began to think that she really had indulged in that whole bottle by herself.

I ignored her silly question. "You need water in your system."

"Why?" I blinked. She normally wasn't one to argue.

"Because your body is dehydrated." I replied, irritation edging it's way into my voice. Grappling with her while inebreated wasn't quite what I had in mind when I had taken on this venture. Tifa began to fidget, which I assumed was her attempt to come to a sitting position. She quickly flopped back onto the pillow with a 'whoops' and a little giggle. My eyebrow quirked up involuntarily in mild amusement. For a barmaid, she wasn't one to keep her liquor well. At the moment it was prudent to assist her efforts, so I slipped my arm under her shoulders and lifted her up. She made a sort of 'mm' sound while a grin was firmly pasted on her lips.

"Is there any way to stop the room from spinning?" Tifa asked musically. _'If I was ever like this after drinking, I'm not sure I want to taste alcohol again.' _I grumbled inwardly.

"I am afraid not."

She said, "Oh..." Then she leaned forward to grasp onto her knees for dear life. I deemed her therefore safe enough for now, allowing me to fetch a glass of water for her. I only hoped she wouldn't fall over before I got back.

"Sit still, and I'll find some water." She hummed to herself again, and wobbled. My hand shot out instinctively to steady her. _'What about "sit still" does this woman not understand?'_

"Oh, thanks Vince." Tifa slurred. There went that eyebrow again... _'Did she just refer to me as "Vince"?'_

"... I will be right back." With that, I turned on my heel. _'I will need __lots__ of water...'_

As I rustled through the back shelves of the bar for a glass, I began to think. When had I ever seen Tifa Lockheart in this state? Never, for as long as I knew her. She was the only member of our rag-tag AVALANCHE group that seemed to have herself totally composed. Her feelings for Strife were understandable, and was the closest thing to 'dysfunctional' in her life. He was the one thing she put all her faith in that had very little return. Aside from that, she ran her own business, watched over two small children by herself, and was always there to aid a friend and comrade. Come to think of it, she'd help a complete stranger just as easily.

Alcohol was an uncharacteristic escape for Tifa. The more I pondered however, the more I came to wonder... Her reluctant admission weeks prior when she spoke of her concern for the fallen AVALANCHE members, the passing comments she made about business being tight, her jokes about Strife's unreliability, and now this. I believed I could see where this sad line of events was heading. For some reason the outcome I saw play briefly through my mind troubled me. Perhaps it was the sheer fact that we all had relied on her at one time or another to pull us through. Optimisim was her most effective weapon against failing morale. Now even her own talent for seeing the light at the end of the tunnel was deserting her. It was as apparent as the half empty vodka bottle and lime slices strewn about the counter.

For a moment I stopped before I left the room to deliver the water. My eyes were stuck on a lone lime half, and I recalled the strange greeting she'd given me in her stupor. As much as I wanted to deny it, the contact brought back memories. Some good, some bad, and many I still didn't know about. I believed myself to be moving on... But there was always something to bring my thoughts back to my lonesome lifestyle. Aside from that, why was it suddenly pricking my composure with irritation? Frankly I was unwilling to continue my life in the dark and dreary... With all those ghosts of loved ones and faces long past. The tart taste of the lime was suddenly on my tongue again, and I could see closed eyes veiled by auburn... No. No, it wasn't auburn. It was mahogany instead.

Even if it hadn't been something she meant to do, which was obvious, it was something I suddenly felt like... My thoughts came to a crashing halt. I was not the man I had once been, but simply a dismal excuse of an existence. There was little left to suggest I had once been a charismatic Turk, when such traits were actually a part of the Shinra world. Digging up these observances seemed mostly pointless... But then why was that?All living creatures adapted to their surroundings, and I was surely no different. For what reason was my mind still dwelling in my coffin? An odd thought occurred to me, though I had an uncontrollable urge to reject it.

Shaking myself from my odd reverie, I chided myself for my ridiculous wonderings, and made my way to Tifa's bedside. Upon first inspection, I believed her to be asleep. When I sighed however, she slowly let her eyes drift up.

"I don't think I feel well." She said in a miserable sort of tone. I knelt and again supported her back with my arm.

"I can't imagine you do. Drink this." I commanded carefully. She smiled oddly as she reached for the glass... and missed. _'For the love of all that's good...' _The next try, I placed the water in her hand and made ready to catch it if it should fall. Tifa began to slowly sip from the lip of the cup while her eyes focused wholly on the task at hand. I thought it odd just then, that I saw her much like an innocent child. She was a person that, if I remembered correctly, had to grow up too fast. Tifa had learned early on to watch out for herself, which contributed to her natural aptitude in raising Marlene and Denzel. But no one had ever taken care of her, even if up until now she barely needed it.

Some of the water slipped around her lips and ran down her neck. Tifa choked once, and I knew that meant she was being hasty. Without a second thought, I took a clean patch of my crimson cloak, and dabbed at the wet trails chasing their way down her chin. She cleared her throat, then smiled at me. For some reason, the pure smile made me blink.

"Thank you, Vincent." She whispered, to avoid coughing up the rest of the water that was most likely stuck in her throat. I narrowed my eyes back to normal, then nodded tersely.

"You are most welcome, Tifa." The woman raised her glass to finish it off, then stared at it thoughtfully once it was empty. For a moment I pondered what it was that could be running around in her mind to make her previously unfocused eyes so penetrating. Though at this point, it could have been anything, given her alcohol consumption for the night.

"Vin...?" Twitch. "Where's Cloud...? Did he really leave?" Tifa asked, her voice taking on a sad lilt.

"He left just over an hour ago." Her face was twisted up in dread, but relaxed into a knowing smile and knitted eyebrows. She lazily turned her wine colored eyes towards me, effectively pinning me down as only a highly alcohol infused woman can.

"I didn't think he'd come find me..." Her gaze flicked suddenly down to the comforter, then back up to meet my own, her gaze more penetrating than ever. "Thank you for coming... I was stupid tonight... huh...? Might'a been in trouble if not... for you." Her thoughts spilled out in rolling strings of slurred words and oddly placed pauses.

"It was not out of the way." She nodded, flicking her eyes back down to the handsomely embroidered bedsheet. I felt an odd compulsion to reassure her then. "He will come back, Tifa." A half hearted smirk twitched a corner of her lips upward and she laughed. Heartily even. My eyebrow shot up, as was becoming customary while around this woman.

"What does it matter... He's never here when I need him most. I'm done..."Tifa said softly, her voice bitter and quite sincere. It puzzled me, to say the least.

"He does not mean to, I am sure." I intoned, hoping to ease whatever it was she was subconsciously worried about.

"I'm not so convinced... Anymore..." I knew that tone of voice. It was the sound of defeat and a crumbling heart. The realization that Cloud would never be hers had donned on her, and I knew the look on her face all too well. I was suddenly angry with Cloud.

"Tifa-"

"I'm too tired to chase someone like that... I thought that maybe things could get better... I mean, I really loved-..." She stopped abruptly. Her hands pulled at her apron as her gaze swept up to the ceiling in her dismay. "It's been so long..." Tifa's smile turned a bit sad for a moment and I couldn't bring myself to interject. "You know, I've never kissed anyone before..." My muscles suddenly tensed. She had wasted her first on me... When it was always meant for Cloud. Guilt slowly started to pool into my mind, but for an alien reason that I couldn't quite conjecture just yet...

"...Did I... Oh, I upset you didn't I...?" Concern flooded her eyes. She may have been inebriated, but she was sharp as ever.

"No, Tifa. I am all right." She looked like she could possibly use a bit more coaxing. So I continued... "Some things take time..." I didn't know why I was bothering. Not completely anyway... I knew exactly how she was feeling, or at least I used to a long time ago. There was nothing wrong with commiserating in hopes that she could move forward when I could not.

Her face eased to a degree, in resignation more like it... "Time is all I have left to give..." I didn't like the tone of her voice. It was wrought with defeat and acceptance of the fact.

"You need rest." I coaxed, trying to be gentle.

Tifa seemed to agree, for her eyes were drooping and she was hugging tiredly onto her knees once more. I finally decided to lay her down. She didn't put up a struggle as I spread the blankets over her small frame, then tucked the edges in under the carved oak bedframe. While standing over her, Tifa squirmed to lay on her side. The lids of her eyes were more than half closed.

"Rest may ease you for now." I murmured to the nearly unconscious woman. She hummed, perhaps in response, but most likely not. It was silly, the whole thing. I was simply speaking out loud. But deep down, the displeasure Cloud's name gave me was still ebbing. "We shall see, I would imagine." It was quiet as I left. The door was opened slowly to avoid creaking.

"Mm..." Tifa moaned into her pillow. I nodded once more in her direction, then showed myself out, all the while wondering why Tifa was any true concern of mine. I most certainly wasn't the one she wished would watch over her. Though in his absence, it couldn't be horribly harmful. I could at least provide her with company and assistance when needed. If only I could understand how it was that I should become her friendly caretaker, of all people. The more I thought about it, the more I felt resigned to my self assigned fate. I could think of much worse. I was helping a comrade who desperately needed it, after all the support she had shown all the others. I sighed to the dark streets, then headed home.

... But I suddenly had an urge to aquire some lime and vodka...

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long... I've had a huge amount of things going on in my life. New full time job, issues with male roommates (oddly enough, my real life drama has unfolded quite a bit like I have planned for this story...), scrambling to make rent, I'm sure you all know how it goes. So as a reward, this is a long chapter. Though it's late, so I might update tomorrow or so. It's time for bed, so please leave me a review. Thanks to all those who have kept with me.

Edit: I went through and fixed some things... I just didn't like how this Chapter sat... But I'm already at work on Chapter 4. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Move Along: Chapter 4

Sunlight filtered cheerily through the dusty blinds covering my window. But I wanted none of that. I had a decent headache which made me want to stay put more than anything. Trying to continue sleeping at least gave the illusion that I didn't have to deal with the hangover... Just yet, I guess. Being as accustomed to alcohol (when consumed by patrons or friends, more like it) as I was, I knew that pretending wouldn't help at all. Maybe I was more afraid of the random snippets that would filter up in my memories...?

... Yeah... There they are... I held my forehead as I sat up, vivid images of vodka and red cloaks springing to mind. Did Vincent really...? And Gods I hope I didn't actually...

"Ooh..." I groaned. The worry was already creeping into me. If I really kissed him, then... Did he go home and scrub his face like he'd just locked lips with a toad? What if he never comes near me again? I alienated him! That was the last thing he needed. Way to go there, Tifa. You just set him back another ten years or so. Probably in his coffin as we speak...

Once the crazy, perhaps paranoid, conclusions slowed down, I hauled my 'icky' feeling self out of bed and pulled on a pair of holey jeans and a paint splotched tank top. I had some chores to do, and it served me right for collapsing into booze. Since when do I do that? I don't. I must be really losing it... If he were still here, at least every once in a while... I can't rely on him though, can I? May have been drunk, but didn't I say that last night?

Exactly. Right. I can deal with that. If he thinks I'm going to just become some old maid waiting for him, Cloud has another thing coming! I knew I was just blowing steam... Venting was all I really had at the moment, and oh Gods, it was hard to be angry while I felt like running to that wonderful porcelain bowl... Just focus on cleaning. That was always easy enough. Forget about the problems from the night before, just get ready to open the Seventh Heaven and make some money. I set myself to mopping and scrubbing the wood floor as a wave of nausea flew through me. I held it down somehow, focusing all the more on cleaning. The pine tree scent was a bit strong however, so I worked faster and harder to keep my mind off.

How long was I going to have to wait for him...? Apparently doing maintenance on the establishment wasn't enough to keep my brain occupied. So I let my thoughts wander... Things have always been the same for Cloud and I. From time to time, I wondered what would have happened if I had told him all those years ago at the well that I liked him best. Would we be together now? Or would Aeris have come between us anyways...? The immediate answer I met with turned my stomach. I had a feeling that maybe Cloud would have been lost to me either way... Why was it so hard to lose to someone who was no longer around? I loved Aeris myself... How could I not? But I'm still so jealous. So angry. So terrified that Cloud's heart was once mine, but will never be again.

I lost it. And to someone who has it locked so securely in her grasp, that no one can take it away from her. Not even from the watery depths that are her resting place. Knowing all this, it's still so hard to let go. I always end up thinking "If I just love him enough..." Why do I do that to myself...? Because I don't have a choice. We don't choose who we love... Only what we do with that feeling.

After clearing the last traces of foreign substances out of the corner, I stood up with my scrub brush in hand. A little too fast it seemed. The blood rushed suddenly to my face, and I felt faint. Immediately I dropped back to my knees as the room spun. Again I saw red...

I muttered an "Oh no..." under my breath after I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I could already see the raised eyebrow in my mind... He always did that.

"... Should I leave you then?" He almost sounded sarcastic. I shook my head in response.

"No, no... It's not that. I just... Can I sit down?" I asked sheepishly. There was another pause.

"You are seated, Tifa." Was he making a joke...? Not funny Valentine.

"Yeah. Nevermind I guess-" Though my statement was cut short when I felt myself lifted by my waist, and deposited safely in one of the nearby chairs. Through my nausea I managed to blink.

"Better?" Vincent asked tonelessly. I could only nod. It was then that my memory so kindly decided to throw the image of my drunken assault to the forefront of my mind. I'm pretty sure my face went bright red. Vincent suddenly shot a hand out to feel my forehead and I almost flinched. I don't imagine that would have been very nice.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked uncertainly. His brows knitted together.

"You were pale, when your face flushed." All I could do was gawk. Curses... I did blush...

"No, I'm all right, really..." He kept his hand steady on my forehead. Which meant he was unconvinced. Without saying another word, he stood and made his way towards the bar. I buried my face in my hand and groaned under my breath. As if what happened last night wasn't enough... Now he's trying to watch over me again. And I have chores to do...! Ha... That was an empty rant, to be honest.

Then I almost jumped out of my seat when I felt something ice cold on my forehead. Thank goodness he caught me, or I'd have probably banged my head into his, knowing my luck.

"Be careful please." Was his only response. I found myself just sitting still, allowing him to dab at my face with a wet towel. At least he didn't seem to be dwelling on last night's incident. Good old Vincent... However, I had a nagging need to thank him for getting me to bed. It was no small feat, I was sure.

"Vincent...?" I ventured meekly. His red eyes didn't even bother to meet mine.

"Yes?"

I gulped down the lump in my throat. "About last night..." I paused to see if he would flinch, even just slightly. He didn't. "I want to thank you." It was then that I felt ashamed at my behavior. I chose to vent my pain by dousing myself in alcohol. It was a sad sight, and it was a very juvenile decision. Vincent must have been so burdened by my idiotic melodrama. What could I even say to make it up to him? It startled me when his glowing eyes flicked up and gazed at me.

"Please... You are my good friend, and would have done the same for me." My frantic mind slowed down a few notches, and I realized he was right. It was something I already knew. But for some reason hearing it from him made it almost feel different? I slowly nodded, unable to break eye contact.

"Thanks Vincent..." He returned those captivating eyes back to his task.

"You're welcome. Now please sit still." I laughed at his exasperated tone. He had an infinite amount of patience, though I think I playfully drove him insane from time to time. Which was why I decided to push the envelope...

"Can't you see I'm busy cleaning though?" His gaze collided with mine once more, and it felt like he could drill a hole right through me.

"You will sit here and like it. I will clean the rest." A rebuttal rose in my throat before I even had my mouth open.

"Oh no, no you don't. I'm quite capable-"

"You missed a few spots." He quipped. My jaw may have dropped to the floor just then, and the edges of his mouth turned upwards in a slight grin. "Enjoy the rest of your hangover.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay. I broke up with my boyfriend, and had to move... Not to complain, because it actually gives me quite a bit of inspiration. Is it bad that I'm half writing this story to figure my own feelings out.../shifty eyes/ Go figure. I may revise this later. Thanks for all that listen. 


End file.
